


allons-y!

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [8]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih gila daripada naik kotak telepon umum berwarna biru yang ruangan dalamnya lebih besar daripada luarnya dan bisa terbang  menembus ruang dan waktu (dan dikendalikan oleh pria gila yang suka membawa obeng!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> waktu liat promptnya gue udah langsung HAHA HEHE YES  
> y gt de  
> prompt: companion

Jantung Ying berdegup cepat, kencang. Dag dig dug memantul nyaring, hingga Ying bisa mendengarnya sendiri dan kewalahan menghitung. Hidungnya menderu cepat. Patah-patah, pandangannya menuju ke arah pria tua di depannya—yang sedang berkutat dengan mesin super rumit supaya mereka berdua kabur dari kejaran para alien mengerikan. Aneh, dibandingkan dengan beliau, umur Ying masih tiga belas tahun tetapi mengambil napas pun tak kurang kepayahan daripada dia.

Namanya Doctor. Doctor saja. Tetapi dia bukan seorang dokter. Dia tidak mengenakan jas laboratorium, stetoskop menggantung di lehernya, dan map penuh kertas-kertas data pasien. Justru sebaliknya, mantel coklatnya terlalu panjang, dasinya berantakan,  _sneakers_ nya butut, dan dia membawa obeng dengan lampu berkedip-kedip di bagian atasnya. Bahkan dia tidak mau repot-repot meminyaki rambutnya. 

Kemudian mesin super rumit itu mengeluarkan suara berisik, seperti suara ciutan rendah. Ying tidak menyukai suara itu. Tak bisakah _background music_ kapal luar angkasa ini senormal kapal udara?

Oh, hebat, sejak lima jam Ying mengenal Doctor, dia baru mengakui kotak telepon umum ini sebuah kapal luar angkasa.

Tapi memang benar, sih.

“Bagaimana menurutmu, Kecil? Menyenangkan bukan berwisata ke New New York?”

“Melelahkan!”

“Betul sekali! Robot-robot itu memang ramah, mereka suka bermain kejar-kejaran!” ucap Doctor dengan cepat.

Ying menghela napas. Pria ini gila. Semua ini gila. Sepertinya Ying juga sudah gila. Ya Tuhan, tolong ingatkan lagi kenapa Ying setuju ikut bersama Doctor?

Faktornya bukan karena wajah tampan Doctor, bukan pula karena kotak telepon umum itu—baiklah, Ying mulai lelah menyebut tiga kata itu, maka sekarang kita sebut saja TARDIS—mendarat dengan tidak anggun lima jam yang lalu di lapangan bola di area perumahan yang Ying tinggali.

Mungkin karena mata Doctor yang cerdas, yang telah menyaksikan banyak hal. Mungkin karena uluran tangan Doctor yang ramah, mengajaknya berpetualang hingga ke ujung galaksi. Mungkin karena Doctor ingin membalas jasa Ying yang telah menolongnya.

“Doctor, aku mau bertanya,”

Doctor menoleh dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, mengisyaratkan Ying untuk bertanya langsung.

“Apa kau sungguh-sungguh bisa mengendalikan ini?”

“TARDIS? Kenapa kautanya, Kecil? Dia ini sudah seperti istriku,” ceplos Doctor.

Ying bersedekap. Pandangan matanya skeptis. “Kalau begitu, kenapa kita bisa sampai dikejar robot di New New York, padahal kuminta padamu untuk mengantarku ke rumahku?”

“Kesalahan teknis.” jawab Doctor dengan santai. “TARDIS sedang dalam masa menstruasinya, jadi tolong maafkan dia,”

Tadinya Ying merasa cukup sebal, namun mendengar Doctor bergurau, dia pun refleks tertawa.

“Apakah kau mau pulang?” tanya Doctor. Nada bicaranya terdengar agak sedih, namun wajahnya tetap datar. Ying berpikir dalam diam, menatap Doctor lama. Ying baru sadar kalau wajah tirus Doctor sempurna, seperti bintang film yang sering dia tonton.

“Tentu aku mau pulang,” ucap Ying. “Petualangan kita barusan sangat melelahkan. Tetapi juga seru. Dan itu baru perjalanan kita yang pertama,” Seiring Ying bicara, bibir Doctor terangkat, membentuk senyuman. “aku ingin mengembara lebih jauh lagi, Doctor. Aku ingin tahu hal-hal yang tidak kuketahui di angkasa. Aku ingin menjelajah, dan kau pemandu terbaik yang kukenal. Bolehkah aku naik TARDIS lagi?”

Senyum Doctor semakin melebar. Jenis senyumnya seperti bunga mawar, indah. Jenis senyumya seperti oksigen, menyebar. “Siapapun boleh naik TARDIS!”

“Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin jalan-jalan ke Tembok Cina.”

“Tunggu, kau bukan dari Cina?”

“Haiya, aku dari Malaysia.” Balas Ying sambil menggelembungkan pipinya, pura-pura cemberut.

“Tapi sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di restoran anti-gravitasi di Midnight kemudian bersantai di Laketrya?”

Ying mengangguk. “Sebaiknya kita bersantai dahulu.”

Jari-jari Doctor kembali sibuk berinteraksi dengan mesin TARDIS. Doctor sedang mengatur koordinat tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi. “Baiklah, pegangan yang kuat-kuat!”

“Allons-y!” Doctor berseru sambil mendorong tuas.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca! :')  
> see you in the next 22 fanfics!


End file.
